


Sweet Pain

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, bottom!bruce, sort of D/s, 馬鞭的英文怎麼說來著
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個嚴肅的打屁屁的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pain

**Author's Note:**

> 輕微D/S但不會字面提及。  
> 有非文明用語。  
> 有點變態。  
> 有很多OOC。

他們建立了這樣一個關係，互相慰藉，每週的固定時間待在一起探索彼此的身體，——約定了安全詞，是什麼不重要，反正一直沒有人用到過。畢竟克拉克對疼痛不敏感而布魯斯偏執於疼痛，並且在此前的探索中他們都足夠了解彼此的極限在哪。

儘管學得很快，但說到底克拉克在這方面還是個新手，不過布魯斯不介意適當地指點幾下。他愛死發號施令的感覺了。

所以這個夜晚，他們又留在布魯斯的房間。透明的玻璃房子，在夜色中像一個發著微光的寶盒。布魯斯躺在寶盒中央的大床上，讓克拉克用手銬將自己的手分別銬在床頭。是普通的手銬，蝙蝠俠隨身攜帶的那種，冰冷的金屬扣在他的手腕，他咬著嘴唇，想到接下來要迎來的事情，金屬的溫度向身體傳遞顫慄，讓他從指尖到尾椎都麻癢萬分。

「可以開始了。」

他發現自己的聲音低啞，像是已經預料到今夜會如何結束一樣。

 

克拉克試探著揚起馬鞭在布魯斯的後背甩了一下。那聲音很小，留下的印跡和感覺也微不足道。對於布魯斯想要的來說，還遠遠不夠。

「用力。」他啞著嗓子說。

啪。鞭子在剛才的痕跡旁邊又打了一下，如他所說，用力了一點。

但是還不夠，他渴望的不是憐惜和柔情——至少現在不是——他想要暴風來襲一般，被殘忍地折磨，內心深處埋藏多年的種子在這肆虐中反而得以破土而出。

「用力，克拉克！」他命令道，「是不是該把你丟到大氣層外再曬曬太陽？」

克拉克沉重地喘息著，揮起鞭子又抽上他的背脊。

疼痛的感覺是這樣清晰，皮革陷入他的皮膚又飛快地離開，將近是這樣了。

他又要求更多，要求氪星人尋找他承受的極限。聽話的青年給了他所要求的，痛帶著響，在他的後背橫亙交錯的疤痕上留下同樣形狀的紅痕，他知道不用多時，那些鞭痕會腫起，火辣辣的又疼又麻，然而他愛死這些了。

因為他和克拉克都發現，他們的下體都高高地揚起，渴求對方也渴求痛。

克拉克又抽了幾下，每次都在不同的地方。他緊閉著眼感受那些痕跡的方向和深度，壓抑不住自己的聲音，隨著鞭打大聲呻吟起來。

到最後，他們都氣喘吁吁，布魯斯的背後傷痕和鞭痕縱橫，像被無數人標記的疆域，等待最終的主人去征服。那些痕跡散發著熱氣和淡淡的血腥味，克拉克用鞭子輕輕地撥弄，他的呻吟帶上了哭腔。

「夠了嗎，布魯斯？」柔細的皮革遊走在各個鞭痕之間，氪星男孩的聲音聽起來足夠無辜，好像剛才把布魯斯抽得瀕臨高潮的人不是他一樣，「你喜歡這些嗎？」

「操你的克拉克。」男人咬著嘴唇，渾身發抖，「不夠——他媽的，這些怎麼夠？」

「但是我怕你受傷。」青年依然有一下沒一下地搔弄他的背脊，讓自己的話語聽起來一點說服力也沒有。

「操，我想受傷，我喜歡受傷，我他媽愛死這種感覺了，行嗎？就只是——啊！操！」鞭子毫無預兆地再次落在了他的背上，一次又一次，紅色與紅色層層疊疊，到了刺目的地步。他尖叫著哀求男孩更用力，用屬於氪星的力量對待自己。他的陰莖硬到不能再硬，淌著黏稠的前液，隨著鞭打晃動。「操，克拉克，」他像溺水之人一樣哽咽，鞭痕延伸到臀部，有幾次還抽在了會陰上，「就是這樣，氪星狗狗，好孩子。」克拉克的手扶上他的臀部，一邊是殘忍的抽打，一邊是溫柔的撫摸，又疼痛又甜美，矛盾的快感讓他在最重的那一下之後登頂。

他尖叫著射了出來，無力地倒在床上。手銬拉扯著床頭發出嘶啞的碰撞聲，他知道自己的手腕肯定被勒腫了，但是他就是喜歡這樣。他享受被留下痕跡，不管是通過怎樣的方式。

克拉克把鞭子丟到一邊，手掌貼著他的背緩緩地撫摸下來，漸漸地用力，按壓那些痕跡。人類的皮膚被鞭痕燒得火燙，在他的撫摸之下愉悅又痛苦地顫慄。他低頭親吻自己留下來的痕跡，伸出舌頭舔舐，布魯斯嗚咽著默許他的行為，下身在床單上來回蹭。

「感覺怎麼樣？還能繼續嗎？」

「是你不行了還是你覺得我不行了？」

接著布魯斯就開始有些後悔出言挑釁這位氪星後裔了。克拉克飛快地從床頭摸到潤滑劑，分開他的臀瓣，往股溝淋了下去，冰涼黏稠的液體流經紅腫的鞭痕，竟有種麻癢的感覺。布魯斯粗喘著，又害怕又期待，就像站在懸崖等颶風來將自己卷入深淵。

克拉克只用了兩根手指潦草地擴張他，他還以為會有第三根時（因為被手指故意攪弄體內的感覺他也相當迷戀），就被氪星老二狠狠地一下子填滿了。

其實並不疼，所以他不滿足於此，手腕掙動著要對方用力。克拉克輕輕揉著他屁股上的痕跡，大拇指按壓在股溝上端，下身卻毫不留情地挺動起來。

他被頂撞得流了淚，被打開的疼痛來到身體深處，讓疼痛的地方不知廉恥地把克拉克夾得更緊直到倒抽一口氣，隨後巴掌落在他的臀尖。掌摑和鞭打的感覺不一樣，前者的痛來得更快而後者稍慢，但同樣的都會有粉紅色的印記留下。狡猾的外星人，在那樣用力的一掌後又輕柔地撫摸那些痕跡，布魯斯有種被戲弄的感覺。

一心二用好像真的有些難度，因為克拉克如他所求的用力進出之後，就停下了掌摑的手，只有漫不經心的撫摸。從臀部，到背脊，再到肩膀，克拉克的手扣在他的肩上，鞭痕比較淺的地方，將他的身體壓向自己的老二，同時挺腰頂進去。

誰也不能抵抗專心的氪星人。布魯斯又硬了，好像剛才那次高潮不存在一樣。克拉克的陰莖不停地撞進最深處，手指和任何玩具都無法滿足到的地方，只有他能做到。

疼痛依然深刻，克拉克揉捏他的乳尖，他像搖尾巴的小狗一樣翹起臀部把自己送向身後的氪星老二，嘴裡胡言亂語一些亂七八糟的話，大致可歸納為「操你的」和「操我」以及「操」，內容空洞，亦罔顧用語文明，半乾的淚痕又被新的眼淚洇濕，體內的痛在一次次的頂弄中帶了點甘甜的意味，克拉克的嘴唇靠近了他的耳朵，這大概是今晚他們距離最近的時候。

「我要射了。」就算是身處狂亂邊緣，布魯斯也聽得出來克拉克氣息有些不穩，他得意地夾緊自己身體裡的老二，從無意義的囈語中留出小半句話的空隙：「射給我，」他斷斷續續地抽噎，「全都射給我——」

克拉克伸手把他的臉輕輕扳過來，重重地吻他，抽送的速度更快，他覺得自己要被這個外星人折磨到崩潰了，只能心猿意馬地回吻，並且在克拉克射在自己腸壁上的時候狠狠地咬了對方的舌尖。

反正氪星人不會受傷。他毫無愧疚感。同時自己也射得一塌糊塗，顏面盡失。

克拉克立即找來鑰匙打開手銬（之前有幾次直接用手掰開然後被教訓了一通，「我不想在這種地方也出現戰損。」），就著深埋在他體內的姿勢抱住他，側躺在床上，溫熱的胸口緊貼他後背滾燙的鞭痕。

今夜的第二次高潮讓他陷入倦怠，不想說話也不想動，就只是喘著氣平復呼吸。克拉克輕輕地揉他手腕上被手銬勒出的紅痕，放到嘴邊親吻，他沒有力氣收回手也就隨他去了。

柔軟的嘴唇碰到疼痛的淤腫，讓痛化出些許甜來。

他們都一身狼籍，不得不沖掉身上的各種液體再考慮接下來的事情。去浴室的途中是克拉克把布魯斯抱在懷裡漂浮著前進，試花灑水溫時也虛虛扶著他的腰，像是怕他站不穩會隨時跌倒在地一樣。他為此抗議過，但是敵不過氪星男孩在這方面的保護慾——連同在床上時也是，就算玩得再離譜，克拉克也深知他的極限。

克拉克將水溫調到與人類的體表溫度接近，以免澆到布魯斯背上的鞭痕讓他難受。剛才明明把自己打得那樣疼（他很喜歡），現在又那麼溫柔。布魯斯露出不耐煩的表情，克拉克像討好主人的大狗一樣湊過去蹭他的鼻尖，摟住他的腰把他帶到水花下。

「我是不是太用力了？」克拉克輕柔地摩挲他的背脊和後腰，在這個距離他能看見氪星後裔安靜的藍眼睛，睫毛沾著水珠顫動，像淺海的波浪。

「現在才知道後悔？」他捏了捏對方的屁股，滿意地聽到克拉克發出困擾的輕呼，手指順著克拉克的脊椎爬升到後頸，把對方按向自己，嘴唇貼著嘴唇，「那這一次不准弄疼我。」

話音剛落，他們之間那一丁點的距離就消失殆盡了，克拉克反應極快地將他拽進一個吻，急切然而溫柔，像是迫不及待地要表現自己。

這一次，如布魯斯所說的，克拉克沒有弄疼他，這個外星人太擅長溫柔了，大概比救人還要熟練。

最後他們雙雙棲息在換好床單的大床上，玻璃房子漸漸暗了下去，與黑夜融為一體。柔軟的絲綢薄被將布魯斯裹進夢鄉，閉上眼睛之前他感覺到克拉克的嘴唇印在自己的額頭。

「晚安，布魯斯。」

心底又升起綿軟的甜蜜的痛來。

—END—


End file.
